Fabricating photonic devices using complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) compatible processes enables mass production of low cost, compact, integrated solutions. In such processes, silicon is commonly used for e.g. infrared light applications. In particular, for silicon photonics, several types of phase shifters have been developed. However, there is a need to improve photonic devices fabricated by CMOS compatible processes, in particular with respect to surface footprint, operational wavelengths, power consumption, insertion loss, bandwidth, and speed.